1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-side connector to be connected to a charging connector during charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle-side connector of this type is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-249039. This vehicle-side connector is structured such that a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers are formed in alignment in a housing to be mounted to face a power supply port open on a body and terminal fittings connected to ends of wires drawn out from a battery device side are inserted into the corresponding terminal accommodating chambers from behind and retained by mounting a retainer on the rear surface of the housing. A battery is charged by connecting a charging connector connected to a power supply to the vehicle-side connector.
In the above conventional vehicle-side connector, the wires drawn out to the rear surface side of the vehicle-side connector may be possibly pulled in a direction oblique to a proper draw-out direction and, because of that, the terminal fittings may be obliquely accommodated in the terminal accommodating chambers. Then, when the mating charging connector is connected, corresponding terminals cannot be connected to each other since axes thereof are not aligned. Even if this does not occur, connection resistance tends to be large. Thus, an improvement has been desired.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to enable terminal fittings to be accommodated in a proper posture into terminal accommodating chambers.